ILUSIONES ROTAS
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [Resumen] Sentimientos no correspondidos. Una decisión drástica. [Dedicatoria] Para todos mis demonios adeptos del lado oscuro del Facebook [Group's Evil] y para todos mis lectores.


**[ILUSIONES ROTAS]**

En una habitación pequeña de un antiguo y reconocido motel de la ciudad de Tokio, la humedad se infiltraba en el lugar.

La luz apenas era tenue.

Los olores eran extraños.

Un corte profundo hecho por una afilada daga, hizo que el líquido color carmesí se derramara de una de sus muñecas, eso poco importaba.

El dolor físico no era nada comparado con aquel dolor que embargaba su alma.

Con su propia sangre, se atrevió a escribir en un arrugado sobre que contenía la fatídica invitación a una boda, la había leído una y otra vez, hasta memorizarla.

Las palabras decían:

_Sin ti, mi vida perdió sentido porque me siento como un barco a la deriva..._

_Sin ti, mis ilusiones se rompieron..._

_Debería odiarla porque la amas..._

_Debería odiarte por no amarme..._

_¿Qué te dio ella que yo no pude darte? ¿Por qué te enamores de ella?..._

_Siempre estuve ahí para ti, celebre tus triunfos con alegría, lloré con tu tristeza, estuve ahí cuando enfermaste, estuve ahí cada vez que necesitabas de mí..._

_¿Por qué nunca te distes cuenta lo que sentía por ti?..._

La pérdida de sangre estaba haciendo efecto, el otro corte en la otra muñeca fue más profundo.

Su corazón se acelero por varios segundos para luego calmarse de una forma progresiva.

La sensación de sangre en su boca se hizo presente mientras el hedor del mismo embargo sus sentidos.

La daga ensangrentada cayó al piso.

Finalmente sus hermosos ojos que nunca cerro se cubrió con el velo de la muerte.

Su vida efímera ya no estaba en este mundo.

Ella había muerto.

* * *

Días después, ninguno de ellos se explicaba lo sucedido.

A su padre le parecía irreal, que una joven llena de vida y con un gran futuro por delante se suicidara de esa forma.

Su hermano estaba desbastado.

Entre amigos y familiares, una pareja destacaba, una pareja que debía estar celebrando su amor ahora estaba en un funeral.

Ella dijo en un tono impregnado de culpa:

—Ella era mi mejor amiga...¡¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta que te amaba?!

Xiaoláng miro a su esposa y le contestó con un tono impregnado por la culpa que le corroía por dentro:

—Es culpa mía Tomoyo, yo nunca la vi como mujer sino como mi mejor amiga...

Ambos esposos se miraron con remordimiento, mientras lágrimas producto de la amargura y el dolor de la pérdida los embargaba, entonces Touya dijo con pesar:

—No es culpa de ustedes...

La lluvia empezó a caer copiosamente.

El extraño frío helado mezclado con la neblina, hizo que el día se volviera más tétrico de lo usual porque el aroma de la muerte estaba presente.

Al terminar el funeral, Fujitaka y su hijo dejaron sobre aquella lápida fría y vacía un hermoso ramo de flores de cerezo, en la que decía:

_A nuestra querida hija, hermana y amiga: _

_Sakura Kinomoto. _

_1989-2013_

_Sin ti, nuestra vida quedó vacía. _

**[Fin]**

* * *

**[Notas de la Autora]**

1.-Descargo de Responsabilidad.- Los personajes son del anime/manga Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP sin embargo la historia es de mi autoría.

2.-Crédito. La idea base del suicidio la tome de referencia del FF. El volvió de mi amiga SiliaMiliii [Solo que ella no sabe que tome su idea ^.^ por eso lo anuncio por esta vía]

3.-Dedicatoria.- Este One-shot del género: Tragedia-Drama se los dedico a mis demonios adepto del lado oscuro del Facebook [Group's Evil] ^.^ Por lo que me hicieron ayer. " Ellas saben de qué hablo " Sobre todo al demonio vampiresco venezolano [a] D2.

4.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. Si embargo gracias Sango T. Por la corrección. ^.^

5.-Sobre el suicidio.-Lejos de tener tendencias depresivas porque NO las tengo quería probar algo de tragedia. ¿Qué tal me quedo?.

No sé ustedes pero aquellos que acaban con algo tan efímero como la vida a mi criterio son cobardes por no enfrentar sus problemas, todo problema tiene solución menos la muerte o una enfermedad terminal y hay personas que pasan por eso y los enfrentan, esas personas son admirables.

Los problemas están para probar nuestras capacidad casi todo tiene solución. Les dejo con ese pensamiento.

[Nota Adicional] He tenidos amigos que se han suicidado y conozco del tema por primera mano, el daño que queda es irreparable porque el sufrimiento se da para quienes amamos, aquellas personas que se han quitado la vida, parece increible pero nos marca y esa ausencia duele y no se puede llenar a pesar del tiempo que pase.

6.-Sigan leyendo porque hoy estimo actualizar las 4 historias de las 5 que me faltaron actualizar este fin de semana ^.^ pero quise empezar con tragedia.

7.-Estamos en contacto.** ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


End file.
